One Of A Kind
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadow tries to get to know Amy Rose but she holds a mysterious necklace. This is a sequal to "Time After Time"
1. Chapter 1

**One Of A Kind**

**A Shadamy story. **

**Billions of stars are shone tonight. The moon was a full moon tonight. It shone with beauty. On a very tall building there was a black and red hedgehog that could blend in with the environment. Blood red eyes scanned the city below him. **

**He saw hundreds of automobiles. People walking in bars and strip clubs. **

"**Disgusting humans", the hedgehog said to himself.**

**The hedgehog was known as Shadow. He didn't know his purpose in life. He always wondered how long he will remain on this foolish planet. He had fulfilled Maria's wish. So why hadn't he went to the heavens of above. Why couldn't he die? He was miserable. He wanted to be with his best friend once again. He wanted to go to the place called "Heaven". It was a place where you can always be happy and have peace…forever. He was tired of living but he wasn't going to do suicide. He would simply just wait for his time. He scanned the city once again. But he only saw the same thing as he did before. But looking at the corner of his eyes he saw something familiar. He saw a pink hedgehog with a blue hedgehog. He immediately knew who it was. The pink hedgehog was known as Amy Rose. The blue hedgehog was known as Sonic and the hero. **

**He saw Amy now running. She was running away from the Sonic. Sonic saw Amy run then turned away to walk home.**

**Shadow looked at Amy once again to see she tripped over something. She just stayed there with her hands to her face, probably crying. **

"**Humph, what has the "Hero" done now", he whispered.**

**Shadow jumped of the building he was on. He landed the ground unharmed, if a human jumped off that building Shadow jumped off the human would be dead. He felt pity towards the girl. She was still sitting at the place she tripped over. Shadow walked towards her. He saw her ears twitching. She turned to see who was there. But she didn't see anyone but Shadow was just standing 4 feet away from her. She now stood up, she wiped her eyes ceasing the crying. She brushed dirt off of her dress. She dropped something on the ground it appears to be a necklace. She quickly picks it up and puts it in her coat pocket. The necklace was pure gold. At the bottom of the necklace was a heart shaped locket. She was about to walked away when she heard **

"**That's a nice necklace you have there", Shadow whispered. **

**She turned around rapidly searching to see who have said that. She tried to see but, she just couldn't it was to dark out. **

**Shadow snickered "I can still see that your still blind, let me help you out"**

**He stepped closer to her so she could at least see a little better.**

**It worked she could see a little bit better now she can automatically tell who it is. **

"**Shadow?", she questioned.**

"**Precisely", Shadow said.**

**After a moment of staring he said**

"**You were crying"**

"**What…no I was-"but she was interrupted by Shadow**

"**Don't lie to me", he said sternly. **

**The necklace dropped out of her coat pocket again. She was about to pick it up but Shadow beat her to it.**

"**Hey! Give that to me", she yelled acting like it was the most important thing to her. But he ignored her yells. He examined the necklace more closely now. He turned the heart shaped locket over and there were words engraved into it saying _"__"One of a Kind"_**

"**One Of A Kind", Shadow whispered.**

**Shadow then turned over the front of the locket and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge.**

"**I don't think it could be opened, I never could open it", she said calmly now that she gave up on yelling.**

"**It can be opened", he said. He showed her that there was a small gap in the locket showing that it can be opened. **

**After another of moment of silence Shadow finally asked "Why were you crying?"**

**She grabbed a strand of her hair and started to comb through it. Her eyes were now on the dirty concrete floor.**

"**That's kind of personal, if you don't mind", she said rather nervously of his reaction.**

"**Can I have my necklace back please", she asked.**

**He held the necklace to her waiting for her to take it. She timidly took her personal belonging back to her. She once again put it in her coat pocket. Just then both of them heard police sirens. Shadow looked tensed now. While Amy was wondering what happened.**

"**I have to make myself scarce now", he said rather quickly but hiding his nervousness.**

"**Wait Shadow, can you take me home?", she timidly asked. **

**The police sirens were getting louder he didn't have much time to think. The reason why he wanted to get away from the police is because they were still after him. Even all the good things he did they were still after him.**

"**I don't know where you live", he said.**

**He saw the police car stop in front of them now.**

"**Freeze!", a police officer commanded.**

**Another police officer said "Young lady please get away from him or else we will take you downtown to"**

**Quietly Shadow took Amy's arm and yelled "Chaos Control"**

**They appeared in a quiet neighborhood. It was a small neighborhood. It was to dark to see any more details. **

"**Where are we Shadow?"**

**Shadow looked around to see a sign finally he saw a sign it said "Stillwater"**

"**Stillwater", he answered bluntly.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Of A Kind Part 2**

**Part 2 Wahoo!**

"**Stillwater?", Amy said kind of slowly.**

"**Ugh is this near your home by any chance?", Shadow questioned. He hoped it wasn't near her home because he felt like spending a little more time with her, although he would never admit that to anyone.**

"**Um I don't think so", she said.**

"**Oh that's to bad", he said but in his head he was thanking god. _"Wait what am I thinking I don't even like her like that", he thought in his head._**

**Amy took her necklace out of her pocket and chained it around her neck. Shadow thought she looked sort of cute with it on. Then he mentally slapped his head for thinking like that. It seems he cant control his thoughts anymore ever since he had met Amy Rose. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard.**

"**I guess we should at least walk out of this neighborhood huh?", she said.**

**Shadow took a quick look at her.**

"**Of course…lets go", he said unsurely.**

**They decided to walk north. It was really dark out so Amy Rose had to rely on Shadow since he has perfect eyesight. They walked along the concrete path hoping they are going the right way. On the path they were walking had lots of trees. In Amy's eyes they look absolutely frightening. But in Shadows eyes he didn't even notice. They walked in silence Amy couldn't stand the silence. A sigh escaped her lips. Suddenly Shadow stopped, Amy stopped to. **

"**What's wrong Shadow?", she asked with concern.**

"**Shhh", Shadow whispered.**

**Just then a bat dropped down in front of them. It was pretty dark to tell who it was. Amy screamed, while Shadow scanned the bat to see who it was. Then Shadow smirked "Rouge", Shadow said while still smirking. **

**Amy put her hand to her chest. She took a deep breath, then she grabbed her necklace. She held it tightly in her delicate hand of hers.**

**Finally Shadow spoke "What are you doing here Rouge?"**

**Rouge smirked "Well I can ask you the same thing"**

**Shadow stopped smirking, he narrowed his eyes towards the skies. Then he looked back at his ally Rouge. But Rouge spoke now "Well I thought you were Knuckles, sorry"**

"**Great, first I get mistaken by faker and now Knuckles…just peachy Rouge", Shadow said half annoyed and half sarcastically.**

"**Aw Shadow don't get offended now", Rouge said while smirking**

"**Humph", said Shadow as he said that he crossed his arms across his chest. You know the usual Shadow style.**

"**Oh, hello Amy I didn't see you there", said Rouge.**

**Rouge and Amy were sort of friends since they were girls and they have some common interests.**

"**Oh, hey Rouge", said Amy now cheery once again.**

"**Amy I'm sorry didn't mean to get you scared", Rouge said smirking again.**

"**Oh quiet you", Amy said while laughing. Rouge joined in the laughter too.**

**They soon stopped laughing. Then they started talking about girly stuff. Shadow was getting impatient he was tired of hearing about gossip and "Oh I love your shoes" type of thing. Finally Shadow found the nearest tree and started to bang his head against the tree about 10 times before stopping. He looked to see Rouge and Amy they weren't talking anymore but they were giving him weird glances. Suddenly Rouge cell phone began to ring.**

**Rouge immediately picked it up.**

"**Hello?", said Rouge.**

"**HAHAHAH YOU STILL CANT FIND ME HAHAHAHA", said a familiar voice. Which was known as Knuckles the Echidna.**

"**Shut up I will find you", Rouge said after she said that she hung up her phone. **

"**What does he mean by that Rouge?", Amy questioned.**

**Rouge smiled "Were playing "Hide-And-Go-Seek."**

"**Why", Shadow asked. **

**Rouge shrugged. "Alright I guess I have to go find him later", Rouge said. After she said that her wings expanded and she took off into the starry night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Of A Kind Part 3**

**Part 3 Enjoy!**

**After Rouge left Shadow and Amy, they continued to walk the dark and creepy path. Amy felt like she was being watched by something. Shadow could sense being watched too. It was a quiet walk neither of them talked. Every step she took she became more and more frightened. She was being paranoid, constantly turning around to see if someone was following them. Shadow noticed this kind of cute but at the same time it can be annoying.**

"**I take it you don't like the dark, much", Shadow said smirking at Amy but it was to dark to see.**

"**Ugh, I guess", Amy said while looking at the ground as if she was ashamed.**

**They kept walking up the road until they heard familiar noises. Such as cars, people yelling, and some other noises. They knew they were back in the city. Now the darkness was lighted up with lights from the city. They now appeared the place they were at before Shadow chaos controlled to Stillwater. **

"**Cool were back", Amy said cheerfully.**

**Amy put her hand in her coat pocket. Suddenly she gasped quietly but loud enough for Shadow to hear.**

"**What?!", Shadow exclaimed.**

"**My necklace its…its gone", Amy said.**

"**So, you can buy an-**

"**I CANT BUY ANOTHER ONE", Amy screamed.**

"**Why not its just a necklace"**

"**Its not just a necklace…we have to go back", Amy whispered.**

"**Go back…cant you just buy another one I mean I will give you money to buy it", Shadow stated.**

"**Its not the same if I buy another one", Amy said.**

"**Why not", Shadow asked once again.**

"**because…my parents gave that to me before they died…and I have to open that locket"**

**Shadow didn't even know that Amy even had parents.**

"**Sorry", Shadow muttered.**

"**I will forgive you only if we can find it…please", Amy said.**

"**We should go in the morning its to dark to see anything", Shadow said.**

"**Fine but what if someone steals it", Amy said worriedly.**

"**It wont be stolen"**

"**How can you be so sure"**

"**Because I just know…we should stay at a hotel tonight", Shadow stated.**

"**Fine", Amy agreed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**One Of A Kind Part 4**

**Ok heres part 4...Enjoy!**

**Shadow and Amy walked about a block and a half to a hotel. The doors automatically opened, allowing Shadow and Amy to walk in. Shadow and Amy were in the Lobby. Shadow observed his surroundings. The main colors for the hotel was blue and gold. The carpet was blue but, in the middle of the carpet was a big swirl of gold. The main desk was a dark color of brown. There were a lot of business papers on the desk and a computer. The walls was the same design as the carpet but, instead of a big swirl it had gold stripes. On the wall there were pictures of peaceful things like the sky or a sunset picture. There were also artificial plants. There were blue couches that some people sat on. The hotel was pretty decent. Finally Shadow saw Amy walking towards the front desk, Shadow followed. When they arrived at the desk Shadow saw the time it was 3 in the morning. **

"_**Whoa, we were out late,"**_** Shadow thought.**

"**Excuse me", Amy said politely.**

**A woman turned around facing the two hedgehogs. She had blonde hair, which was in a braid. She was wearing a uniform. Her uniform had a blue shirt with gold swirls. She was wearing black dress pants. She had a name tag that said "Polly."**

"**Yes, would you like a room?" Polly answered.**

"**Yes, please," Amy said kind of quiet.**

**Polly typed something on the computer, then she said.**

"**Ok the total is 200 dollars," Polly said like a professional.**

**Shadow sighed he dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out a black wallet. Shadow opened it and got out two 100 dollars. Then he handed it to Polly. Polly handed them a blue and gold key.**

"**Ok your room is 274...enjoy your stay here," Polly said in a bored and tired tone.**

**Shadow and Amy walked near the elevator. There were four buttons beside the elevator. The first button said basement. The second button said 1st floor. The third button said 2nd floor. The last button said 3rd floor. Amy pressed the third button.**

"**Ding," the elevator sang.**

**They walked inside the elevator with the door closing in behind them. Shadow leaned against the wall crossing his arms and closing his eyes. While Amy was rocking herself back in forth.**

"**Ding," the elevator sang again.**

**They walked out trying to find their room. Finally about a minute later a blue door with gold writing said "274." **


	5. Chapter 5

**One Of A Kind**

**Wow, I totally forgot about this story. I will not write in bold anymore unless for the title and the author note before and after the chapter and yeah. Things will start getting interesting a certain someone will return. You have to read Time After Time part 7 through 14 to understand. So anyways enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy had put the key through the keyhole. She heard a click sound letting her know that the door is unlocked. Shadow stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. The black hedgehog stood there impatiently. Slightly he was tapping his foot against the blue carpet. The pretty pink hedgehog opened the door. She and Shadow observed there surroundings.

The carpet was blue just like in the hallway. There was a small chestnut color table with chestnut color chairs located at the left side of the single bed. There was a decent looking TV in front of the bed. There was a bathroom that looked decent. Amy took a mental note that she will have to hold it no matter how badly she needs to use it. The walls were the same design in the lobby. Shadow just stared in shock at the one single bed that was in the room.

"_One bed…great," _

"Ok," Amy said while breaking the awkward silence.

Amy walked in Shadow followed and he closed the door slowly. Amy stood there twiddling her thumbs in the awkward situation. There clearly was no couch. The chair would be very uncomfortable to sleep on. Amy was incredibly tired after walking through the forest and crying her eyes out before. The reason was unknown to Shadow. Shadow did want to know why she was crying before but, he didn't want to sound concerned or anything.

"Shadow lets just share the bed I'm really tired," Amy said while rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh," Was all Shadow could say.

Amy walked over to the comfy bed and started to pull the comforter halfway down the bed. She looked at Shadow. He was still standing there with a confused expression on his face. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She put a large pillow vertically between what she estimated the middle of the bed.

"There," She said while hopping in the bed.

Shadow still stood there with the same expression on his face.

Amy finally got comfortable she closed her eyes slowly. She felt eyes on her and instantly knew who it was. So she opened her eyes she saw that Shadow was no where in fight. She immediately sat up on her bed.

"Calm down," said a calm dark toned voice that came from behind her.

She quickly realized that was Shadow. He decided that he was tired to so he slept on the opposite side of the bed. She laid beck down on her bed. But unknown to Amy and Shadow someone was looking at them from the window. He was outside glaring at both of them but, mostly at Amy. The night was still dark even though the sun would come up in a few hours. The wind gently blew in his quills making his blue and black tipped quills sway in the wind.

"I told you that I would come back Amy Rose," The mysterious figure said angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I kind of wanted to leave it like a little cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. And also I am sorry if this chapter was really short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**One Of A Kind**

**A/N: So sorry if I took forever to update this story. I have a lot of homework, my teachers keep complaining that I skipped which I did not, also I had to study for 3 tests. School is gay. I think everyone knows that. So anyways here it is.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Her legs felt like they were going to fall off. Her breath was rapid. Her speed was incredible. Her arms swung side to side as the poor pink hedgehog ran away from death. She was running in a forest. Lots of trees were on fire. The flames danced along with the wind. Trees weakened so some of them fell right in her path. She would climb over the tree making her go rather slow for her predator. Her predator ran at a very impressive speed. He would jump over the same exact tree that the terrified hedgehog climbed over. _

"_You cant get away from me!," He screamed out._

_She forced herself to run even faster but, she was weakening. She couldn't take it anymore, but she wouldn't give up that easy. She wouldn't go down without a fight. He laughed tauntingly as he saw her slow down. While he was running he grabbed that ever familiar weapon out. The knife glistened at the moonlights reflection. He aimed it for her back. Suddenly, there was a dead end for that poor unfortunate pink hedgehog. The trees blocked her escape out. She was cornered, he walked over to her slowly with a devious smirk on his face. Terror shone through her eyes. _

"_I told you that I would come back for you, Amy Rose." the mysterious figure whispered. Right after he said that, he threw his knife right at her heart._

She awoke with fright, cold sweat was forced to be wiped. Her heart was pounding through her chest. She was relieved that it was just a horrible nightmare. She jumped out of the bed, suddenly she noticed something was missing; Shadow. She noticed that the door was slightly opened, just a crack though. She walked to the door, cautiously. She opened it slowly, she only saw families walking in the hallway.

"I was wondering when you were ever going to wake up." Shadow said from behind.

" So, are we going to go?," Amy said still her back facing him.

"Yes," Shadow answered.

Shadow and Amy walked out of the door, walked into the elevator, and returned the room key. Amy was trying to remember just exactly where they were yesterday, so that she can find her necklace. Shadow agreed to help find her necklace since he said he had nothing else better to do.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from on top of the hotel building.

"Run, run Amy Rose, but you know you cant get away from me!" He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
